Dirty Little Secrets
by RememberMe2
Summary: Response to AU challenge. Nothing is recognizable in this new Harry Potter world. Raging secrets are revealed about all the dirty little things that go on within Hogwarts walls


Hermione Granger Slytherin Princess and sex goddess extraordinaire. Her abilities weren't ever questioned because it was common knowledge that she could make a guy come in this trousers with a single sultry look. Hermione currently sat beside her best friend. Draco Malfoy poor unfortunate pureblood that was sorted into Hufflepuff for his naivety, well he was a blonde duh. She stared at him and, more pointedly, his purple feather scarf.

"Well that's new levels of queer even for you Draco" Hermione said raising a thinly plucked eyebrow at her gay informant. He just pouted at her. Just then Harry Potter strutted into the Great Hall and made a bee line straight for Hermione.

"Oh hunny your man is coming over" Draco said in a queerish voice. Hermione sneered.

"Well if it isn't Slytherin's resident cock sucker. I hear your skills rival my own." Hermione said coolly as he sat across from her.

"The only thing I'll ever suck is your sweet little cunt. Why don't you put my talents to the test?" Potter said leaning over the table wiggling his tongue suggestively.

"In your dreams Potter the closest you'll get to my cunt is my blood soaked tampons when you dig them out of the trash" she sneered before getting up and moving further down the table. Draco followed her and she turned and snapped on him.

"Shouldn't you be with your fellow huff and puffs?"

"Hunny you would rather me be here with you, I've got some gossip" he said and Hermione regarded him for a second before rolling her eyes.

"Alright spill you little fag" she huffed as she poured herself another glass of OJ.

"Okay Hunny keep those knickers out of your ass" he said and Hermione growled but he started again before she could insult him or curse him.

"Alright new girl. Pretty little red head deviant. Lily Evans, Ravenclaw, I hear Ron Weasley, Fellow Ravenclaw top in his class is trying to gain her affections" Draco started waving the edge of his purple feather scarf in her face. Hermione drew her attention over to the Ravenclaw table where she spotted the two redheads easily. She snorted.

"Merlin they'd be easy to spot in a crowd. That's too much woman for him anyway, he needs to get himself a little Hufflepuff." she said with a laugh.

"I resent that!" Draco said again with a pout.

"Oh shut up you little homo you know you are my property" she said a wicked glint in her eye. He just rolled his gray orbs skyward before continuing with the morning's gossip.

"Indeed she is too much woman for him or rather any man for that matter. I think she prefers the company of the witches either that or she has a thing for our dearest headmaster Voldemort. He can be a sweet guy but I know he wont like school girl crushes, I've tried." he said

"Ew Draco too much information on you" she said her nose wrinkled disgustedly.

"Oh yes Did you hear! Severus Snape our dear Divination Professor is trying to gain the affections of our most dearest and formidable potions mistress Prewett. I quote; 'My dearest Molly your hair is the color of the flame in which my passion burns for thee'. Oh you should have seen it he looked absolutely ridiculous in his green robes, gold and silver bracelets jingling. Truly something memorable." Draco said wiping tears of mirth from his gray eyes and Hermione found herself cracking up as well.

"Come on Draco lets get to class. We have Charms together. I would sit with my own house but I need someone to entertain me while we hear Prof Bella Black drone on. I swear if that woman would get her head out of Tonks' ass for a second perhaps she could teach us something." Hermione said snippily.

"Tonks? Fifth year Tonks? What do you mean?" Draco asked running to keep up with her. She smiled brightly her sultry style making every man and boy blush. She licked her ruby lips and ran her hands over her round ass that was barely covered in her plaid school girl skirt.

"You mean to tell me, oh gossip queer, that you didn't know about the little fling between our dear professor and her fifteen year old student? My my you disappoint me." she said.

"What fling? Hermione!" Draco whined desperately.

"Shh I'll tell you" and bending over seductively baring her ass to the great hall she began to whisper into his ear.

"Professor Black has been having private meetings with our appearance changing peer. Every night at midnight they meet each other for a little feast in the very classroom she teaches in. It is quite amusing to watch. I've actually video recorded some of it Draco. You know how I love to record such sexual acts, I have my own library filled with tapes of all the naughty things people like to do and I don't star in all of them" Hermione said as she pulled away from the shocked blonde. She started walking away again her high heels clacking on the stone floor every eye on her ass as she glided out of the room. Draco followed a second later mouth still gaping.

As Hermione walked out of the ladies room she heard teachers voices and dragged Draco into the bathroom, the door open a crack. They both peaked out and watched as Snape and Bill Weasley walked down the hall.

"Severus your eyes are what enchant me the most. They are exactly like the night sky you teach of. You have bewitched me Severus please just one date? Just one and I will leave you alone forever. I just want you to realize that we are soul mates" Bill was saying to Severus who looked distracted.

"Have you seen Molly?" Severus asked.

"Severus haven't you been listening to me?" Bill begged and Severus turned to him as if realizing he was there for the first time.

"Sorry Bill you were saying?" he said turning the corner out of their line of view. Hermione laughed coming out of the loo.

"That's definitely a new development" she said waving around her video recorder. They laughed all the way to charms and they took a seat toward the back so they could overlook the class.

Hermione watched as Lily Evans entered the room and sat in the front row facing Hermione, her attention completely focused on the attractive dark haired professor at the front of the room. Hermione watched as she flipped her long silky red hair over her shoulder. She felt a familiar heat rising in her very center as she watched the little temptress from across the room. She hadn't even realized she was staring until Draco pinched her on the arm she turned and glared at him.

"Look its Neville Longbottom and Sirius Black. I can't believe they are living together! And just thinking that just last year Neville was our Potions master and Sirius his worse student. I think its so romantic" Draco sighed happily and Hermione turned her attention to the two men at the front of the room. They were demonstrating something. Hermione watched for a second before losing interest and turning her attention back to Lily. Their gazes meet before Lily turned away blushing, Hermione thought the girl was quite attractive and she stared her down the rest of the class period. She was feeling quite horny after watching Lily through the entire day so she vowed that she would get the red head into her bed by the end of the week.

Next morning Draco sat beside Hermione reading the Daily Prophet which was mostly written by that word twisting journalist Albus Dumbledore. The article of today was featured on George Weasley who had his eyes set on being the future Dark Lord. He had started gathering up followers but his most vigorous support came from his lover Lucius Malfoy, they were trying to rally for pure blood rights because of how mistreated they were these days.

Hermione once again watched Lily through breakfast and her vow from the previous day was getting stronger. The little minx was wearing her skirt shorter today Hermione could tell because her long creamy legs were showing and they seemed to go on forever. Her shirt was also unbuttoned lower and the tops of her breasts peaking out and tantalizing Hermione even more. She bit her lips and rubbed her thighs together trying to relieve some of the tension mounting between her thighs.

"Wanna fuck Granger" a voice whispered in her ear as a slightly calloused hand made a trail up her thighs and disappearing beneath her skirt. If it had been any other boy in the entire school she would have said yes, but her and him had too much history. They had rivaled for control of Slytherin House since first year and she had won of course, all it took was a few bj's and closet fucks and you had control of every male, with the girls just lead them, give them your designer hand bags, lend them your stiletto pumps and they were yours, it was quite easy and he realized this after she gained control over Slytherin House. It didn't stop her suspicions though and had it been anyone else in the entire school and Hermione would have said yes to the fuck, instead she turned around and shoved Potter away from her, wands were drawn seconds later. Just as suddenly as their wands were drawn they were disarmed and both slammed against the stone wall.

"What are you two, assassins!?" roared Wolfman Lupin the crazy ex auror who was way to suspicious. Madam Pomfrey was at Harry's side next second as she looked him over.

"Harry dear are you alright?" the matron cooed at him and he turned an ugly shade of red.

"Grandmother I am fine can you stop!" he hissed barely above a whisper. Hermione got up groaning when she felt a hand grab her under the arms and haul her up completely, she turned and stared into the crazy eyes of Wolfman Lupin and she found a smirk coming onto her face, she licked her lips.

"Constant Vigilance!" he shouted for half the hall to hear and she cringed just a little bit.

"Clear out everyone nothing to see!" Ron, the head boy, shouted his arms waving around trying to disperse the crowd. Hermione gave him a disgusted look before leaving the hall.

Friday night is when the perfect opportunity came to corner Lily. Hermione had been having a nice little stroll along the grounds when she found the little redhead under her favorite hideout by the lake. She snuck around the tree hiding her video recorder before sneaking back around. She glided right over to Lily and sat closely beside her.

"Hello Lily how is your night going?" Hermione asked in her best seductive voice. The redhead jumped surprised but she smiled all the same a blush creeping up her cheeks and giving her a natural glow. She really was a beauty.

"Oh my nights going okay." she said smiling, Hermione just smiled.

"My night was actually going pretty bad but it has definite potential now. You have very beautiful eyes Lily, they're like sparkling emeralds." Hermione said tracing a finger close to her thick lashes.

"And that skin absolutely flawless! And those perfect pink lips, enticing" Hermione said tracing her finger over the other girls lips. Lily looked on the verge of a panic attack before Hermione kissed her. It was a soft kiss full of promises of more to come, and Lily was responding excellently by kissing her back. Her lips felt divine and Hermione wondered how she had never noticed what she was missing before. Boldly Hermione let her hand drop down lower to trace the other girls back her hand dipping under the fabric of her school shirt and moving upwards again to expertly unclasp the bra that restrained her perfect tits. The shirt was followed by the bra and soon Lily sat half naked for Hermione to admire.

"You are perfect" Hermione said as she stared at the blushing woman before her. She brought her lips down for another kiss as she reached her hand around to touch Lily's soft breasts.

A week later Hermione walked into the great hall with a satisfied smirk on her painted face. Draco immediately approached her and started whispering.

"Hunny did you finish it. Is it ready to be watched!" he asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Yes it is. Spread the word my queerest friend, Mature movie in the Room of Requirement everyone above fifth year invited. No rats allowed" she said smirking as Draco went around excitedly to tell his biggest gossip spreaders. Hermione sat and stared around the great hall a look of triumph on her sexy face. She got a few curious stares but no one said anything, after all they only had suspicions never proof, she wasn't in Slytherin for nothing. She smirked in spite of her self and floated out of the great hall soon after Draco whispering excitedly at her unhearing ear.

At ten pm Hermione strode into the Room of Requirement wearing a cloak over her racy piece of attire. Teenagers sat whispering excitedly at what was to come, this was definitely the event of the year, the great revealing of all Hogwarts hottest sexual acts. Draco stood at the front of the room on raised platform standing in front of a large theater screen. Hermione made her way up to him taking off her cloak and revealing her black negligee, it was a silk material that was a shade under transparent. It didn't leave much for the imagination but it wasn't anything they hadn't seen before anyway. She didn't wear a bra under which gave everyone a view of her prefect breasts and hardened nipples and her knickers were a thin crotchless black thong. Everyone stared at her as she stood before them tempting them.

"Hello everyone I'm glad you could come" she purred out making everyone get just a little harder and a little wetter. She smiled charmingly.

"You are here to watch the most anticipated video in the wizarding world. It is all the naughty things that are done in these very castle walls, many people in compromising positions are caught red handed as well as everyone's deepest fantasy's acted out. What is seen and heard in this room will not leave this room if I find out it does I will come after you and trust me it won't be as pleasurable as it usually is." she said her smile only faltered for a second in which she was threatening them. They all nodded and she turned around to face Draco who handed her a remote. Then the two of them made their way off the stage and to the very front row of seats. Then Hermione pushed the play button on the remote and sat back to enjoy the show that her and Draco had created together.

It was her who came on the screen first she was wearing a pair of low rise, hip huggers and a white transparent tank top. She stood before Headmaster Voldemort, he was talking.

"Desire can always be a persons down fall, yet we always give into our most carnal desires. It is probably a humans biggest flaw his selfish needs" the headmaster said before shoving Hermione to the ground his lips pinned onto her own. He tore the flimsy shirt right off of her leaving her perfect breasts open for his assault. She moaned deeply her hands moving down to his pants and grasping his long thin cock through the material of his trousers. He moaned deeply as he slowly unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, she wore no knickers. He stroked her wet center with one finger before he unzipped his pants and penetrated her with a single thrust. The scene faded out to be replaced by another.

Tom again but he was withering beneath the hated journalist Albus Dumbledore. They were in the headmasters office Voldemort bent over his own desk as Dumbledore's short thick cock pounded into his tight ass.

"Sometimes even the headmaster needs to be punished" Dumbledore said as he stroked Voldemort's skeletal head.

"Yes punish me!" Voldemort said as he gripped his own desk tighter. Dumbledore moved his hand around the front of Voldemort and started stroking his hard member as he buried himself deeper into the other man's ass.

"Headmaster!" Dumbledore screamed out before the scene changed again.

Dumbledore was standing up his head thrown back in pleasure and before him on his knees was Prof Bella. She was sucking his cock like it was her life source. He pounded his dick into her mouth his hand wrapped tightly in her hair.

"Fuck yes!" he moaned out as he increased his speed. Bella was reaching around to fondle his balls and with a final thrust he came in her mouth, his hot seed spilling past her lips and down her chin to drip on her naked chest. She smiled up at him and stood up rubbing her naked body against his, she smiled wickedly before shoving him to the floor his spent cock only half erect. There she straddled him and started rubbing her wet core against his body moaning all the same. She threw her head back and the scene changed.

They were in a classroom and Tonks in her usual appearance sat at her usual desk by the front of the room. Bella came out of her office and froze when she seen Tonks. The younger girl stood up baring her naked body for her teacher who smiled suddenly. Bella crossed the room and had Tonks pressed against the desk her lips firmly moving against hers a second later the dressing gown Bella had been wearing was gone and the two women stood naked against one another Bella's hands firmly against Tonks sweet little ass, while Tonks' hands were in her teachers hair. Bella parted the younger woman's thighs and moved her wet cunt against her smooth thigh. Tonks moaned at the sudden sensation and a second later Tonks was grinding on Bella's thigh as the other woman gripped her ass pushing her on and sucking her neck and small breasts. Tonks suddenly cried out and the scene changed.

It was Tonks again but she was with Harry who was pounding into her from above the desk she was laid out on.

"Do it Tonks please! I'll give you that watch you wanted" Harry begged her from above as he pounded his thick cock into her.

"Fine" she said screwing up her eyes and a second later her appearance began to change and surprisingly she turned into a Hermione look alike.

"Fuck yes!" Harry growled out as he reached forward and grabbed her brown curls his other hand gripping her hip tightly. He unwrapped the hand in her hair and moved it down to grip her round breast and pinch her hard nipple before it trailed down to grasp her other hip and he pounded into her mercilessly his ass squeezed tight in his exertion. She just moaned above him her free hand stroking her throbbing clit.

"Hermione!" Harry called out and the scene faded again.

Harry on his knees in front of Wolfman Lupin sucking cock like a champ. Lupin was above him his face contorted in pleasure.

"That's right Potter CONSTANT PRACTICE!" he shouted letting out a animalistic growl. Harry was sucking while Lupin just sat with his hands behind his head obviously thoroughly enjoying himself. The scene faded and it was now the true Hermione.

She was bent over her hands around her ankles as Lupin pounded into her from behind. She was moaning so loud she thought she'd wake the castle, it even drowned out his growls she arched her back suddenly as her body shook with pleasure. Lupin pulled her up against his body his hand stroking her clit as she rode out her orgasm his other hand was firmly massaging her breast. When her body shivered for the last time he bent her back over roughly and started to pound into her once again. The scene faded and _Fantasy _flashed across the black screen before it was replaced by a dungeon setting and chained upside down was one Pansy Parkinson, Gryffindor Virgin.

"Please" the girl begged and another figure approached her wrapped up in a thick cloak. The figure went over and inserted a rather large dildo into Pansy's dripping hole. The girl moaned loudly and the figure bent forward licking at the girls dripping cunt. The girl moaned and spread her legs wider as the dildo moved in and out slowly.

"Faster" Pansy moaned and her companion obliged and picked up the pace. Pansy was moaning and bucking around wildly in pure pleasure. The hood of her captor was suddenly revealed and there stood Fleur Delacour a Hufflepuff and another goody good.

The scene faded again and outside in the green houses sprawled spread eagle on his stomach was Minister Kingsley, above him, the rounded part of a garden hoe shoved up the ministers ass, was Arthur Weasley the Herbology teacher.

"You like to get dirty don't you Minister?" The man said in his usual rough voice. The minister moaned in pleasure, he stuck his ass up for easier access as Weasley shoved the hoe deeper and harder into the ministers ass. The minister ground out in pleasure as his hands dug into the moist earth below his naked body.

The scene faded again and Sirius Black was bent over a cauldron naked as he scrubbed the bottom. Potions master Neville Longbottom stood watching the boy with narrowed eyes.

"I apologize professor please it was an accident" Sirius begged not standing up straight from his task.

"Do you dare question me and my motives mister Black perhaps if you paid some attention in my class" he said and surprisingly he walked over to a bent over Sirius and pulled a paddle from behind his back. With strength he brought down the paddle on Sirius' naked ass. The younger boy moaned out before he was smacked again.

The scene faded and Draco Malfoy stood between the two Hufflepuff Patil twins. He fucked a bent over Padama in the ass as her sister had a long dildo shoved up Draco's ass and up her own twat they moved in sync with each other. The scene faded out and the final scene came up.

Hermione smiled as she walked out from behind a nearly transparent screen. She was in the room of requirement wearing the raciest of lingerie, it was after all his greatest fetish. She stepped out her six inch stilettos clacking seductively on the floor. She stepped out bending down to pick up a silk scarf bringing it up teasingly over her stocking covered thighs and up her hip and side over her breasts where she left it to dangle provocatively. She walked slowly over to him, her hips swaying in an extremely provocative manner. She smiled a teasing smile before she traced her painted red lips with the tip of her tongue. He watched her with a deep growing desire, his pants already straining painfully as they held back his large erection.

She walked around him her hands tracing his shoulders until she stood directly behind him. She let her small hands travel down his chest down to the top of his belt buckle he let out a low moan of anticipation but she removed her hands from his person. Instead she reached back up to her breasts and removed the scarf tying it around his eyes. It didn't blind him completely but rather dulled the view on everything. She watched as he licked his lips in anticipation. She walked around to the front of his chair and traced a long painted nail over his jaw line.

"Remember Harry Potter you don't touch me and this happens again. You do and you will only be thinking of this while you fuck your self " she whispered seductively into his ear, still walking around him. He let out a low growl. She went back down to the front of him and kneeled down between his parted legs. There she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting her fingers trace the exposed flesh. When his shirt was wide open she gently ran her nails up and down his chest lightly scratching him. He moaned low and goose bumps rose on his body. She moved her mouth up tracing her tongue from the top of his belly button all the way to his nipple. She sucked on it for a second before moving to the other and then moving to his neck she sucked there leaving him a small mark just below his collar bone. He groaned but didn't touch her. She moved up placing small kisses on his neck up to his ear.

"You know you want it. Just touch me, feel the hot flesh you so desperately want to" she said taking his ear lobe into her mouth and sucking it gently before moving her tongue over the shell of his ear. She felt him twitch beneath her but he didn't move his hands from the death grip he had on the chair. She laughed a small tinkling laugh that was laced with lust. Instead she went back down his body letting her scantily clad breasts run down the length of his body before falling onto his hardened cock. He let out a loud moan and jerked his hips up, Hermione let out another small laugh before removing her self from him. He moved his hands slightly as if to touch her but stopped himself. She looked down into his lap a small smile on her full lips as she saw his cock twitching with need. She slowly reached forward and unbuckled his belt and trousers before pulling them off his body leaving him with only his black boxer shorts that were tented and his white school shirt. She moved her nails gently up his thighs, scratching towards the inside almost touching him before moving away again. Her hands slid easily under his boxer shorts and she could feel his resolve cracking in the way that his hips bucked and the low growls he was letting out. She smiled again and licked her lips before pulling off his boxer shorts exposing his hard dripping manhood. She let her nails move again brushing up over his hip bones and around to his pubic bone but never touching _him. _She watched his face his teeth were gritted and his knuckles were white from his grip. She began to think that the chair would break before he did, but she knew him well, she could break him easily. With her tongue she traced a path from his hip down to the base of his penis stopping before she actually made it, there was where she sucked. Lightly at first but a bit harder. She felt him stir above her and watched him as he tore off the scarf and grabbed her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. She smirked a satisfied smirk as he dragged her backwards to the large bed in the center of the room.

His hard cock pressed against her as he laid on top of her savaging her breasts. It was her turn to be teased. He pulled off the small piece of cloth covering her breasts and her small underwear followed leaving her in her stockings and stilettos. He grasped her hips hard before moving his hands up her body tracing her sides before cupping her breasts and squeezing them tightly causing her to arch in pleasure. His hands continued their upward path until he had both of her arms pinned above her head. He held them both with one hand while the other trailed right back down her body and between her parted legs. He swiped his hand across her dripping center before taking his throbbing cock in his hand. This was her favorite part of the teasing. He traced the tip of his cock along her folds, and they both moaned at the heated contact. She closed her legs denying him to go any further or even move back. His throbbing cock stood ready at her dripping entrance but she wanted to tease him by not granting him access, by making him beg for it.

"Do you want this?" she whispered seductively. He nodded tensely a look of pain on his handsome features.

"I don't think you want. If you wanted it you would take it. This pussy would be all yours." she said and he let out a low growl. Hermione smirked as he conquered her. He thrust into her hard and quick with a low moan. Hermione let out a moan of her own as she felt a burning pain that came with his large manhood. She cried out in pure ecstasy as he drove into her almost to big to fit her petite frame. She felt her orgasm coming very quickly. She arched her back and screamed out his name as her orgasm rocked her to the core. He kept going faster and harder, until she felt her second orgasm coming on. She drew her long nails up his back almost painfully and he let out a low grunt. He slowed his pace then, catching her lips in his own. It was deep and passionate and full of lust. Hermione loved it, he broke them apart and with out pulling out of her he flipped her over onto her hands and knees and started pounding into her from behind his cock rubbing her most sensitive area pushing her near the brink again. She was very aware of the tight grip that he had on her hips as he slammed into her and she knew she would have bruises. He bit down on her neck making Hermione arch back and skyrocket over the edge in her third mind blowing orgasm. She switched positions so she was on her back again but then she shoved him down landing on top so she was straddling him. He let out a low moan he loved that she took charge. She rode him hard and she watched his face as he started to give in to the sensation of an orgasm. His grip on her tightened and she began to feel the familiar pulls of her own orgasm. He came seconds before her, his spasming cock sending her over the edge. She kept moving until they had ridden out their orgasms before she collapsed on his chest spent. They caught their breath still joined together. He was first to return to breathing normally but she didn't sit up until she could breath too. When she did she just propped herself up on her elbows and stared into his hazy eyes.

"You lose Potter. The deal was you don't touch me and we would have a repeat. You however couldn't keep your emotions in check. Very disappointing from a Slytherin." she said getting up.

The scene faded and Hermione appeared she sat on the teachers table in the great hall in the spot that the headmaster usually occupied. Her legs were crossed and she leaned back a smirk on her face.

"You see even a great learning establishment such as this has many dirty little secrets." she said she leaned forward and uncrossed her legs giving everyone a nice look up her skirt before she scooted off the table. She picked up a small shot glass that stood on the table beside her and she lifted it to the camera.

"To Hogwarts Life" she said downing the shot as the screen went blank. Hermione and Draco both walked back onto the stage bottles of fire whisky in hand.

"Well I know that's got me all hot. How about a little party" she said distributing alcohol. She held up a shot and the room of older students cheered as the poured themselves shots. Lily approached Hermione shyly.

"Thanks for not using me" the redhead said, Hermione just smiled.

"To Dirty Little Secrets"


End file.
